


That Damn Song

by imnotevil13



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not so song-fic, inspired by a song, the boys were still at Top Gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, it’s only Jeremy. But then without warning literally everyone following him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushioK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】那該死的歌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664088) by [ushioK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/pseuds/ushioK)



> A gift for my best mate UshioK. I hope you'll like it -^^-  
> A 15 minutes story, everyone, so please bear with it. Love you all and always! *wink
> 
> Translated to 中文 by [UshioK](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK) on [here](http://blog.udn.com/STtoME/42503267).

At first, it’s only Jeremy. But then without warning literally everyone following him. Whistling or just humming that song everytime James and/or Richard was nearby. 

James, to be honest, had already forgot the main reason why he argued with Richard. Hell, he even completely forgot what they shout to each other that day. And it was four or five days ago they slit each other’s throath and he sure as much Richard was also already forgot about their fight. But God know why, until now, they still hadn’t making eye contact – let alone having a chat – except when they sat on that chair to present Top Gear with Jeremy. 

Hmm, profesionalism then. Don’t bring your personal’s issues to your job. 

But the silent and complete ignorance between them had drew Jeremy and the crew madness. Something must be done. They had to settle this. That was why, on one random day, when the three of them sat on TG’s office with awkward atmosphere hung heavy above them, the famous Orang Utan humming that song. 

It’s hard, you know, to steady his voice to kept it still sound like there was no ulterior motive behind his hum. To prevent the woble sound he had when he tried to surpress his giggle. And it became even hard when he found James raising one of his eyebrow while Richard glarring dagger at him. Oh, it’s hillarious. 

He cleared his throath before said, “What? Something on my face?” thanksfully for once, he could hide his smug face when there was no response from them. 

That, was the beginning. Some days later, everytime James and/or Richard was present there always be that song being hummed or whistled by someone around. But stubborn head they had, it took more than a week and some days for them to make out and walked back to TG with smile and more relaxed face. 

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” James asked Jeremy one day when there was just the two of them. 

“Did what?” 

The Captain went silent for a moment and just starring at his colleague before scoffed when he found a twinkling in Jeremy’s eyes. “Yeap, you definitielly did it on purpose. And you also contaminate everyone.” He caught Richard walking with Andy discussing about something, but when he spotted James, he stopped and waved at him then half running catching Andy who wasn’t aware of Richard’s sudden dissapear. James laughed when Jeremy groaning beside him with ‘ _you both disgusting you know_ ’. He shrugged before answering, “Well, all thanks to you.” 

And Jeremy groaning again even louder. 

**Author's Note:**

> A _Barry Manilow - Can't Smile Without You_ song.


End file.
